


Denji4lyfe; Genvert succs azz

by app_jelly, Dliessmgg, Madame_Kiksters



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Denji is life Denji is love, Fluff, Genvert supporters can go off i guess, Humour, M/M, Smut, actual cream, cummies, vers bottom, wetties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/app_jelly/pseuds/app_jelly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dliessmgg/pseuds/Dliessmgg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/pseuds/Madame_Kiksters
Summary: Davert spots Genji in a coffee shop, but Dave steps in & fucks Davert up real good.This is a DENJI ONLY zone. DAVERT SHIPPERS can go HOME to their MUM and PROBABLY  cry or SOMETHING!!1





	Denji4lyfe; Genvert succs azz

It was a dark and stormy night when the coffee shop Heccin Beanz was closed because that’s what they do at night. Then next morning, it opened. 

 

Genji enjoyed the little sips of his usual order (someone who knows coffee insert something very specific here (ok so he ordered a watered down americano with whipped cream on top and tabasco sauce) (ok that’s great, thanks) (let's just leave the editing notes in here)), newspaper on his table, cool sunglasses on his forehead, and a hat to cover his large, swelling, bulge in his pants. (don’t be pervs it was his cat) (it was a cat cafe, actually) (and he planned to whisk the cat away in the hat) (genji is a criminal it would seem) (he already stole the hat from a hat hafe).

 

THEN SUDDENLY a smarmy handsome dude stood before him, slicked back hair with far too much gel (so much you could barely see his hair), fancy suit with tacky elbow patches from two different thrift shops and pointy curly-toed shoes like the Ottomans had back in the day. (No trousers tho, who needs them? Not this smarmy handsome dude, obviously.)

 

BUT MOST IMPORTANLY his manly mandick package was out on display. Mandick is a euphemism for hat, which covered his actual Dick, his cat Freckles (that he stole from that very cat cafe exactly 2.5 seconds ago but he shared a bond with the cat far stronger than any he had before). 

 

“HeLoLoOoO there sweetie!” said the smarmy mandick dude. “My name is Davert, and I am the best most awesome lover you could ever possibly have in this town or any other town, for that matter! HaHAA!”

 

This man claiming to be the best most awesome lover in the whole gotdamn universe peeked Genji’s interest. “Oh? The best? UWU?” Genji stopped staring blankly at the newspaper at his table. “Can you wreck my ass past the point of no return? No backward glances? The games we’ve played til now are at an end?”

 

Davert winked smarmily like a lily. “Bb, my policy is strictly no returns or refunds. And I didn't know you were so poetic? You write your own material? Bc I am so ready to wreck you right now.”

 

Genji shook his head. “No, I do not write my own material. I plagiarised it.”

 

“Oh, I thought you were going to deny writing it yourself because of your cyborg bits and not having your own body...glad to know it is because you are a bad boy that don't play by the rulez. It makes you so much hotter.” Davert smarmily answered with his wide smarmy eyes. Then he did the fingerguns and licked them himself.

 

Genji blushed so hard his nipples turned red. “I’m a vers bottom,” he blurted out. 

 

Davert grinned. “Oh, I have a versatile treasure trove of what I’m gonna do with your bottom, believe me.”

 

A devilishly handsome man (because he made communionism with the devil duh) pressed against the cat cafe window narrowed his eyes at the scene before him, not to be commmfused (not to be commmfused for confused) for hime. Then he pressed through the cat cafe window, melding into it, becoming part with the scenery and popping out of the other side of the glass. He strode over towards Genji, sass in every step, white doves flying up behind him heavenly-devilish choir singing his praises, and rainbow lights lighting the stage for him.

 

“Excuse me, you gel-haired piece of birch, what do you think you’re doing?” he said to Davert. His toned, but yet cute, muscles flexed with every movement of sound that left his luscious lips. “I am Dave, and this dear Genji here is  _ my _ boyfriend, and don’t you dare try anything with him, you mouth-fledged undercarriage of a particularly jaw-gnawed horse!”

 

It was then, that Davert realised, that he had fucked up. The ground started to crack beneath him, and the heat of hell started to singe his Mandick, not to be confused for his actual Dick. He tried to evade falling into the Crack of Hell doing the splits, but eventually he was all splat and he could splut no further. And so he fell into Hell; meanwhile Dave and Genji lived happily ever after.

 

BUT THEN Dave went to bed that night cuddling Genji after their fifteen rounds of hella gay and satisfying sex. GEnji topped him seven and a half times because equality matters in the bedroom. When he entered dreamland, he discovered his dreams had been infiltrated by the bitch of the hour, not to be commmfused for BITCCH of the hour (very separate things). It was Davert.

 

“Davert, what are you doing in my dream?” Dave asked, his eyes held open with paper clips and staples.

 

“You went a little too far man, sending me to hell and all. I was just tryin’ pick up that hella fine vers bottom for the night. I didn’t know you two were in a wholesome, healthy relationship where you both have satisfying amounts of gay sex and finish each other’s sandwhiches (not to be commmfused for sandwitches).”

 

Dave opened his eyes even wider, holding his lids in place with clothes pins. Had he wronged this man in idle rage? He did have to admit, when it came to Genji, he couldn’t control himself. He just loved that man too much to tolerate any potential threats to their relationship. It was a character flaw that he had no intention of fixing tho. (Also, that walk-in today was hella bittcchin, just saying.)

 

“Lol burn bitch,” dream Dave said. And dream-Davert fell into dream-hell, where dream-he could rot and not annoy Dave in his dream-dreams anymore.

 

And then he opened his eyes and kissed Genji on his soft, soft lips. GEnji creamed the sheets in his sleep. That’s what happens when you try to eat cream right when you’re going to bed, I guess. The end. OR IS IT???

 

Genji tossed and turned in his sleep, gyrating his ass in slow, but jerky circles. He was fucking his beau Dave in his dreams. 

 

“Oh DAve, fill me with your piping ready to go cummies for 円14.99. I’m losing myself and I don’t think I can hold out for much longer.” Genji continued panting, grasping the sheets around him in an iron tight grip. 

 

“Don’t worry babe I’m gonna paint your walls top to bottom with my wetties,” dream Dave said to dream Genji.

 

Just then, Davert climb out of the pits of hell and STABBED DAve in the colon (what can he say, he had hella good aim). 

 

“Ahhhhh!” dream Dave screamed out. “What the fuck was that for?????!?”

 

“You literally sent me to hell man. You know why I stabbed you,” dream DAvert responded.

 

GEnji was horrified (not to be commmfused for horried) but he was losing his warm fuzzies FAST. He needed to cummie soon or else he probably wouldn’t get to for the rest of his dream. 

 

“Dave, baby, this is a dream. He stabbed you, but you can just instantly heal yourself and finish wreccing my p-spot.”

 

Dave’s eyes lit up in understanding. He cast a level 100 healing spell and his colon instantly healed. He turned behind him to look at the cowardly Davert. “Fuck you man. YOu can’t kill me in a dream right before my beloved is about to touch Valhalla.” And then he pushed Davert back into hell lol uwu.

 

Genji came hard from DAve’s constant hard, consistent penis pumping really hard and consistently(the thing he was doing the whole time even when he had been stabbed). “OoOoOoOh, DAvE!”

 

Dream DAve was covered head to toe (not to be commmfused with tead to hoe) in dream GEnji’s cummies because Genji’s sack was hot and heavy and always ready to go. “That’s it sweet potato darling. Let it all out.”

Genji’s monthly monster dong gave a few more spurts before retiring for the night. “I love you DAve.”

 

Dave felt tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. “I love you too GEnji.”

 

D-Ream (and also Dream) Denji and REal life DEnji lived happily ever after for all eternity, loving each other for the rest of their beautiful lives together. 

 

Davert sat grumpily in hell the whole time, not to be confused for hole time, lol. 

 

We done? kk

 

Yea prolly nah leave that in :thumbsup:

 

This is a fucking masterpiece, well done

 

You did most of the worlk tho orz

 

Don’t worry about it, i am a crack fiend, couldn’t hellp myself

 

I bow before your power and might, o mighty crack fiend

 

:fingerguns: thankies :’)

 

<3 <3 <3


End file.
